This program provides opportunities for research training in the molecular physiology of neurons and glial cells. The scientific focus of the research is the structure and function of ion channels and transporters. Trainees are recent PhDs and MDs seeking in-depth research experience, or experienced researchers entering the area of molecular neurophysiology. Efforts are made to ensure the representation of under- represented minorities among the trainees. The program is based in eight laboratories of the Department of Cellular and Molecular Physiology and the Department of Cellular and Pharmacology in which active research on ion channel and ion transport proteins is carried out. The program offers an environment for intellectual breadth and collaboration, as well as training in the professional and ethical conduct of research.